Begging For Mercy Part 1 MarthxIke
by Sector-77
Summary: A sequel to All I Ever Wanted... Yeahh havn't submitted that either ... yet. Just gimie a minute eh heh


The World follows one simple rule; you must give to receive. Equivalent Exchange. Therefore to regain life there must be death, yes?

Correct.

And if one disobeys this natural law set by the Gods and Ancestors of our past a consequence is in need right?

Yes, also correct.

Well to defy such a rule is of course a sin; and if there are sins there must of course be sinners.

I am positive of this.

Why?

Because..

I am one of them.

..+.+.+..

"White candyfloss."

"What?"

"White candyfloss, that's what he used to call the clouds. White Candyfloss." The deep blue strands tossed themselves amongst the sultry spring breeze. Contently he sighed and looked down at the panoramic vista surrounding him.

The sun reigned superior over the small world, especially at this hour when his powers were at their apex. The earth; close bosom-friend of the youthful sun accentuated his greatness and splendour. The millions of golden grains resting upon the lakeshore soaking up the sunshine glistened as did the glassy lake surface in the humidity of the afternoon.

"Oh yes. Marth... do the other mercenaries know?"

"No, you're the only one Z" The young girl exhaled; almost privileged to be the only one who held a deadly secret.

"Ah. Right" Her topaz eye glistening.

"But then... there was this one time."

"Hm?"

"Agh crap."

"Wha-? Tell meee!"

"I think Mist might have found out!"

"Ugh! Anyone but her!"

"Her and Eliwood are practically hip-tied, so HE must know too!" The Adolescent face-palmed aggressively, "Shit ... Z? Are you okay?" The girl his expression behind a curtain of white.

"T-there's something I've been meaning to tell you... but I guess I've been scared of what your reaction would be."

"You know I don't judge. C'mon, what's up?" She took a deep breath.

"Here goes... ithinkihaveacrushoneliwood!" She cringed.

"What?"

"Please don't make me say it again!"

"You? Crush on Eliwood?"

"Yes."

"GUYS! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hey hey speak of the devil! It's Eli! My favourite ginger!" Ike stood up rapidly and grasped the gingers hand.

"No time for games Ike, we have serious work to do."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Better hold your breath, there's been a string of brutal murders and disappearances south of here. The name of the actual location escapes me; tea something?"

"Altea!" Ike's heart stopped abruptly and the sky fell on top of his head.

"Yeah! That's it! Howd'ya know?"

"That's Marth's kingdom!"

..+.+.+..

"You are weak Lowell."

The faint blood curdling screams and shrieks of citizens rang in my head like a cymbal. Flames bled into the sky.

Embers of the wreckage nibbled at my feet; the building was falling around me like my life.

My knee's caved in and I tumbled into the ashes; tears dowsing the heat. I gasped and choked; coughing, blood trickled from my lips and pulsated from my stomach a never ceasing river of crimson anguish, so smooth and hot.

I hunched over and clutched my arm and stomach. Yelling out in pain I spluttered up more crimson droplets.

"~Y-you, how...why?" I grunted, those three words were the only I could force out.

"It's not you I need to destroy. I've had specific orders not to kill you," I gasped loudly as a reply, "I only need to torture you and tear apart this civilisation to lure in the prize catch" My eyes immediately widened.

"'Ike!" I groaned in pain. He chuckled.

"Indeed."

'How could anyone gain such a superior power and train it to their advantage over such a short period as one year!'

"I can hear you.." I looked up shakily, "your thoughts... I can hear them. Your quite the analytical one aren't you?"

'Seems so.' I found it easier to think the words instead of using the energy I dearly needed for survival to utter few words, 'so what of your powers?'

"Enough talk! I didn't come for tea and cake!" I cried out again in agony and harked up more blood. The unbearable pain sliced through my brittle frame once more and I buckled onto my face. The man laughed as I screamed again, and again... and again.

Then all of a sudden it was as if all my dreams and nightmares became real at once.

"Marth! Marth where are you!" His voice pierced the smoke.

'Ike!' I cried harder; my heart beat increased significantly.

"Ike." The Man grinned in dirty pleasure.

'No!'

"Perfect." With that he wisped away into the smoke. The last glimpse I caught of him was his fluorescent eyes fading into the murky darkness. I screamed again now shaking uncontrollably.

A strange looking girl with an eye patch; roughly around the age of fifteen, leant over me.

"Hang in there okay buddy!" My breaths were fast and deep; as if they could cool the burning sensation, "He's AGH!" The girl screeched and collapsed down onto her knees beside me, "Wh-what is this unearthly power!" She yelled and fell onto her stomach.

An evil cackle rung through the atmosphere.

"Who's that!" She struggled.

"A living nightmare." She looked at me strangely.

A sharp white noise pierced my ears.

A flash of white light engulfed the surrounding havoc scene along with more pain; more than I've ever experienced before. I screamed and thrashed about as if my life depended on it. Because it did.

There was no way out. A never ceasing, sinuous sensation of unwanted emotion. My throat caught on fire and the soaring embers one by one chomped on my thoughts. My teeth were about to shatter from the pressure. Out of the corner of my bloodshot eyes; I saw myself disintegrating. Like a swarm of locusts they hastily took wing into the never ending pallid darkness.

'This is it. This is where it all ends. Oh Ike...'


End file.
